


Two Birds in Bed

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [31]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, sexual contract, sexual slavery(consentual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Jamie and Tyler look at each other in the front seat, “Wait didn’t we win this game?”  Tyler says.“Wait for his answer, I know something you don’t,” Olli answers back.Tyler and Jamie wait in anticipation of Justin’s answer.“They have a cross right?” Justin questions softly.“Yeah sweetie, they do,” Olli responds in gentile sweetness.“Chain my hardware to it and the three of you take turns fucking me?” Justin replies with a blush.“Wait! Hardware?” Tyler looks back propping up an eyebrow.“Road! Tyler! Watch the fucking road!” Jamie barks from the passenger seat.  Justin and Olli laugh from the back.





	Two Birds in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ah of all the corny porny titles, Pensy and I back in the day settled on this one. Rather fitting when the hunt was first planned, and then someone wanted piercing kink. With the rest of the hunted when that suggestion hit, Schultz was the only person that I could think of that would be pierced.
> 
> Some foreign language is in this fic, translations in the notes at the end. In case you haven't guessed, connard is my new favorite French swear word.
> 
> We are 2 teams away from finishing the team portion of the hunt. If you look carefully, you'll find all 31 represented 3 more than once.
> 
> To answer a question that was once asked, was Nik and Rous originally planned. The answer is no, but we left enough places to fill in some holes. That will be part 35.
> 
> For those who need some visuals, we have our hunted:
> 
> Olli and Justin or (Drunk and drunker... they had a blast in that pickup!):  
> 
> 
> Jamie and Tyler (in a how to not be overtly coupley and failing miserably moment!)  
> 
> 
> As always this is an act of fiction, unlike milionking's hope that Marc Bergevin becomes the next GM for Edmonton.

“Did you two enjoy your dessert yesterday?” Rous inquires at the stove making omelets for his roommates.

“Yeah that was fun, please thank Nikolaj for the suggestion for us,”  Tyler answers with his signature grin.

“Connard!” Rous groans, shaking his head.  “I’m glad I made an offer on a condo downtown last night.  Divorce was finalized yesterday,” he adds.

Tyler and Jamie stand at the counter with their coffee and a surprised look on their face.

“That was fast,” Jamie notes.

“Well, the apartment is right near the AAC, and there’s enough space for Nik and me when we can be together and if the kids come to visit, there is room for them too,” Rous adds.  “It is only a rental right now though, not sure what’ll happen this summer. I can close next week, it is such a perfect place.”

They finish breakfast talking about the new condo and what Rous had to give up to Alexandra in order to finalize the divorce so fast.  Rous had to buy her and the kids a new house in France, and he gets to have the kids in the off-season and during any break in the season longer than 4 days with travel at his expense.  Rous in all aspects got lucky as Alexandra has business dealings that allow her a similar income to him so there is no child support or alimony. Antoine looks visibly relaxed to be able to move forward with his future.

“I’m driving!” Jamie orders as the rest of the house prepare to leave for practice.  “You two scare the shit out of me when you drive.”

They get out of the neighborhood, and Jamie’s brain starts driving almost like on autopilot.

“You guys know, Alexandra hated living in Dallas.  Was too far from her family.” Antoine states.

“We can relate to that, would be great to play in Canada, but life is what it is.” Jamie sighs.  Home became Dallas for him when he and Tyler started dating.

“I know.” Antoine sighs.  “Would be nice to have Nik closer, but also makes the time we have together that much more special.  His family is begging to see me this summer.”

“So a trip to Denmark after the playoffs?” Tyler inquires.

“Not until after the party of the year here in Dallas,” Rous replies hinting at Jamie and Tyler’s wedding celebration.

Practice was good, but the game that night is better.  They win 6-1 against Minnesota with half the scoring coming from Jamie and Tyler’s line.  In fact, the next 2 games go great. The team celebrates at Jamie and Tyler’s house watching the Olympics hockey coverage.  Tyler gets so smashed someone snapped a pic and sent it Jamie, “Basic bitch.” Jamie turns red with anger for 5 seconds when Tyler gives him the look that drunk sex is so on the menu later and the anger is replaced with fondness.

Jimmy and Brady stopped by with Kevin for dinner and to borrow the love shack before their game with the Rangers.  The following evening Tyler knocks in the tying goal and Hanzal finalized the win in the third. Playoff talk buzzes around the locker room, but March’s schedule isn’t going to make life easy.

The following day is a travel day, and after landing in Chicago and spending a dinner night out with Pat and Jon, Jamie gets a call from Sid.

“Hey, Sid.” Jamie greets the other captain.

“Hey, I know you guys only get one chance to hunt us.  I want you to know myself, Geno, and Jake are off the table.”  Sid comments.

“If this is what trades are like, I’d be celebrating as a GM.” Jamie chirps.  “Two of those three, I’d never fuck if civilization depended on it.”

“Come on!” Sid protests.  “So what’s the bet?”

Jamie looks over at Tyler.  “We win you cough up your other couple,” Jamie says making sure it’s a one-sided deal.

“Schultz and Olli?” Sid inquires.  “What if you lose? I send you Tanger to punish the shit out of you two?  He makes Gabe look like a saint, I’ve seen what he’s done to Muzz after we lost 10-0 once.”

Jamie ponders the offer.  “Let me consult Tyler.” He says then throws his phone on mute.

“So if we win it's drunk and drunker if they win we get dominated by Tanger,” Jamie tells Tyler.

“Both are hot choices, I like it,”  Tyler responds without even giving it a thought.

Jamie takes his phone off mute.  “Deal. You guys traveling to St. Louis that night or following day?”  Jamie can hear Sid shuffling paper.

“Says here we practice at a rink in Dallas on Saturday and fly at 2 landing at 4, check-in and team dinner,”  Sid says sounding a lot like Connor McDavid reading his NHL.com commercial script.

Jamie scrubs his face while Sid’s talking.  “Thanks for the life-story Sid. Our prey meets us at the player’s entrance to come back here.”  Jamie grumbles.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sid agrees.

The Stars win against Chicago again and the flight back while late is so raucous that nobody sleeps.  Tyler and Jamie arrive home so exhausted they almost slam the door in Rous’ face and barely have the energy to strip their clothes for bed.  They collapse into the cushy mattress of the king-sized bed and are asleep before the last dog has a chance to jump on.

The following evening Tyler gets a goal and Jamie gets a hat trick of assists, both are feeling pretty good with their performance when Tyler slams the shootout winner past Murray.  They collect Olli and Justin, who seem immune to the dog smell of Tyler’s Land Rover. Rous heads out with the team to celebrate for the first time since he and Nik started dating since Nik has a game night as well and wouldn’t be available to Skype.

Olli is smiling and praising Justin for his goal in the backseat, Justin’s head in Olli’s lap, Olli running his fingers through Justin’s hair.  “So how should we reward you?” Olli asks. 

Jamie and Tyler look at each other in the front seat, “Wait didn’t we win this game?”  Tyler says.

“Wait for his answer, I know something you don’t,” Olli answers back.

Tyler and Jamie wait in anticipation of Justin’s answer.

“They have a cross right?” Justin questions softly.

“Yeah sweetie, they do,” Olli responds in gentile sweetness.

“Chain my hardware to it and the three of you take turns fucking me?” Justin replies with a blush.

“Wait! Hardware?” Tyler looks back propping up an eyebrow.

“Road! Tyler! Watch the fucking road!” Jamie barks from the passenger seat.  Justin and Olli laugh from the back.

“Yea Tyler, I have extra hardware.” Justin smiles.

Out of sheer curiosity, Tyler hastens the drive home shaving 5 minutes off his best time.  Jamie grips the dashboard, “Never letting you drive again!” Jamie grumbles fearing for his life.  He lets out a huff of relief once they pull into the garage.

“So umm, Justin needs to change into an outfit for us.   Can he please have a place to do that?” Olli asks politely.

“Yeah, of course, the guest room is upstairs and to the left,” Jamie answers in his soft welcoming voice.

“Thanks, he’ll just be a minute ” Olli mentions as Tyler hands him a drink.

Justin steps back downstairs walking into the kitchen.  Jamie and Tyler are left with slack jaw at the sight of Justin’s taught bare torso adorned by a chain connecting his nipple piercings and another portion of chain that trails off underneath a pair of tight leather pants.  Olli smiles at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Boys this is our sex slave for the evening,” Olli says with a wave toward Justin.

“I knew you two got into some kinky shit!” Tyler laughs.

“Well before we get to the fun, there are some rules.” Oilli makes a note.  He grabs a scroll from the bag by the front door, unrolls it and reads.

“You can only penetrate Justin with my permission.  Justin is equipped with a chastity cage, he can only be unlocked when the last guy penetrates him.  Justin must have all limbs bound. Only the guy dominating him last may provide Justin with orgasm. You are not to leave any permanent markings on Justin, whips, and chains can only be used on Justin by me.  Justin must also be provided with any appropriate aftercare he requests. Any questions?” Oilli asks re-rolling the scroll of bondage that he keeps on him for such occasions.

“Pretty self-explanatory, eh stallion?” Tyler replies

“Yeah,” Jamie adds.

“Okay,” Olli says grabbing Justin’s chains.  “Show us the way.” Justin winces the moans with a noticeable twitch in the tight leather pants.

Tyler leads Justin and Olli down to the basement and through the sauna to the kink room.

“Nice!” Justin exclaims with a hiss to the end of the word.

“I’ll let you have that singular outburst Justin, no more understood?” Olli says with a stern tone. 

Justin’s head cowers and says with a somber mumble, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good man. Kneel down, rakastaja.” Olli orders in his soft voice. Justin complies with a smile and rise in red to his cheeks.

“That’s good rakastaja.  Suck my dick, lover.” Olli orders in a soft voice.

Justin lowers Olli’s pants and boxers to his knees.  Olli’s already hardened manhood springs free for Justin’s waiting lips.

Olli grabs Justin’s chains aiming his cock at Justin’s lips.  Just opens his mouth to accept his lover’s dick.

Jamie and Tyler massage each other’s crotches, and mash lips.  Tyler mouths a whisper at Jamie, “fuck my mouth.”

Olli heard the whisper, “No Tyler, only Justin can have our cocks.”

Tyler pouts, but removes his clothes and frees Jamie of the fabric covering his body as well.

“You need to suck on Tyler, while I get the cross ready, my gorgeous slave,” Olli says.  Justin pops off Olli’s dick. Tyler steps into the space Olli once occupied, with permission, proffered, Justin, grabs Tyler’s cock and moves it in between his lips.

Tyler’s cock stiffens to perfection under Justin’s masterful lips.

“Olli, may Justin warm me up now?” Jamie asks.

“Justin, my love, I think you need to give Jamie some attention now,” Olli says softly as he loops in the last of the padded straps.

Justin obeys Olli’s command and shifts to take Jamie between his lips moving up and down the thick shaft.  Jamie lets out a chesty grumbled moan. Jamie’s cock stiffens quickly as Justin’s lips work their magic once more.

Olli finishes the straps, stands, and jacks himself back to full hardness once more and guiding his boyfriend to the cross.

“Ready to be my huora?” Olli whispers in Justin’s ear as he cuffs his left wrist to the cross.  Justin manages a moan of affirmation after Olli clips the piercing chain to the screwed in eyelet in the middle rendering Justin immobile.  The last two leather cuffs shackle Justin to the cross at an angle.

“Umm, I didn’t think this through, fucking standing up might hurt Justin,” Olli says in a caring tone.

Tyler and Jamie smile.  “Luckily for you, this one rotates,” Tyler says, he had that fixed when Jamie had tried this exact position after the New Jersey game in January.  Jamie called an end to the action when Tyler tensed in pain rather than ecstasy. Jamie unlocks the device by removing the locking pin, now it’s freely rotating.  Justin consciously tries to balance himself to prevent the device from rocking.

“So we can reverse ride him if tolerates a little tugging on those piercings, or fuck him feet up head down,” Jamie says his mind drifts for a moment as he rolls the cross in a 360 counter-clockwise movement.  Justin whimpers as gravity does its dirty work, then relaxes as Jamie replaces him in the standing position.

“That works great if he’s quick to come like beard boy over here.” Jamie laughs as Tyler glares at him.

“Well. Aren’t. You. Funny.” Tyler says accentuating every word in his “twinsies” voice.  They tried that trick with Jamie cuffed to Tyler once they got home from Buffalo. Tyler came almost instantly.

Jamie looks at Tyler fondly, he loves it when Tyler lets loose a little and queens out.

Olli smiles briefly turns serious looking at Tyler. “How do you want him, you won the game.  You get to fuck him first.”

Tyler surveys the naked stretch out hockey player scratching his beard.  “Tie me to him, heads up, and set the cross at the 45-degree mark.” Tyler decides.

Olli nods his approval and gets a second set of straps from the shelf while Jamie fits Tyler’s cock with a condom and lubrication.

“Olli, may I open up Justin for Tyler?” Jamie requests.

“Please, Jamie.  Your consideration is noted.” Olli responds.  Jamie lubricates his thick fingers and works one of them into Justin.  Justin’s breath hitches for a second and released in a moan.

“Nice my huora, you should enjoy your finger fucking.  Jamie, I think Justin would like a second finger now.” Olli orders.

Jamie slides a second finger following Olli’s order.  Olli starts lashing Tyler to Justin first his wrists, then his ankles.

Jamie moves to the cross with Olli on the other side.  They remove the locking pins, moving it to the 45-degree setting and re-locking the device.  “Are you both comfortable?” Olli asks in a soft tone.

“I’m good,” Justin answers affectionately.  Tyler simply nods.

Olli reaches between the two well-built hockey players and grabbing Tyler’s throbbing tool.  Tyler closes his eyes and lifts his ass to allow Olli to aim his cock at Justin’s hole preparing himself for the tight heat of Justin’s finely toned hockey-built ass.  Olli finds the spot and hisses in Tyler’s ear, “Slide in Tyler and enjoy your slave’s ass.”

Tyler sinks slowly into Justin allowing the tight heat to envelop his senses.  Tyler takes care in his initial push not to shift Justin too much. Tyler bottoms out and whispers in Justin’s ear, “You good?”  Tyler nibbles at Justin’s earlobe.

“I’m good, you have such a perfect cock Tyler.” Justin pants.

Tyler starts grinding into Justin, every shift of Justin’s body tugs at the jewelry in his nipples sending electric pulses of pain and pleasure through his body.  Justin growls as his hardware tugs at every sensitive area of his body.

“You take him so well lover,” Olli coos.  “Tyler, is your bottom pleasing you?” Olli asks.

“He, ugh, pleases me well Olli, Oh fuck, thank you for letting me have him.” Tyler answers.  Tyler’s takes great pleasure in ravaging into Justin. Justin wants something to bite down on.  Something to give him an outlet for all the stimulation flowing through every nerve of his body.

Olli senses Justin’s need. “Jamie, do you have a ball gag?”

Jamie nods and grabs Tyler’s mask/gag and offering it to Olli.

“Thank you, Jamie, Justin I have something for you to bite down on,” Olli says sweetly.

Justin accepts his gag and bites down hard on it letting out chesty growls into it as Tyler’s thrusting shifts his sensitive piercings all over the cross.

Tyler’s orgasm builds like a symphonic crescendo, moans, and gasps from both he and Justin making a chord of pleasure that echoes in the room.

Tyler issues his last thrust and mewls out his orgasm, filling the condom with warm fluid and pulsing into Justin’s prostate causing Justin to mewl in response.

“Jamie, would you please untie your fiancé?” Olli orders with Nordic politeness.

Olli helps Jamie re-position the cross into its normal vertical position.  Jamie then undoes the cuffs restraining Tyler against Justin. Tyler steps down off the cross and tries to regain his footing. Jamie puts his arm around him and leads him to the nearby spanking bench to sit on and then moves it to a better position for Tyler to watch.

“Jamie since you were so considerate, I will let you have our slave next.   Justin is going to need a stretch break with one of your plugs before we make him take you.” Olli notes.

Jamie gets his own plug set and pulls out the third largest one sheathing it and lubricating it before handing it to Olli.

“I think we should lay him flat, eh?” Jamie notes.

“Yes, good idea Jamie.  Help me position him.” Olli says.

Jamie and Olli unlock the device and position Justin parallel to the floor still bound to the cross.  Olli inserts the plug and Justin releases a grumbly moan, and Justin’s hidden eyes roll back in his head at the new stretch invading his ass.

Olli undoes the mask and gag, bending in to kiss Justin passionately.  Tyler’s inspires so he gets up and does the same with Jamie, kissing him deep while he jacks him to full hardness and prepares Jamie’s cock to penetrate Justin’s ass.

Jamie crawls on top of Justin and flicks at the plug eliciting moans of pleasure from Justin.  He then removes the plug to prepare his bottom for the intrusion of his manhood.

“May I enter him now Olli?” Jamie requests remembering the rules.

“You may,” Olli grants sitting on the spanking bench slowly stroking his own cock which is leaking freely all over the head underneath his foreskin.  The Fin’s cock glistens in the glow the kink room provides.

Jamie returns his attention to Justin, “I give you permission to be as mouthy as you want while I fuck you.”  Jamie lines up his cock to Justin’s waiting pucker and pushes the head past the rim of Justin’s entrance. “Holy fucking shit Jamie.” Justin pants as Jamie’s thick monster enters Justin slowly allowing Justin to accommodate to the stretch Jamie’s cock exudes.

“Oh my god Jamie, fuck me.” Justin pants.  “Ravage my ass.”

Justin’s begging is inspiring to the Stars’ captain.  Jamie thrusts with a vigor that makes Justin’s body move all over the cross, causing whimpers and moans as the pounding continues.

“Fucking sweet ass Justin.  You fuck so well for your tops.” Jamie grunts out.  Justin moans his appreciation for the fucking he’s receiving.

Tyler walks over to Olli joining him on the bench as they jack each other’s cocks while Jamie gives a great porn show on the cross with Justin spewing forth a string of “fuck”, “damn”, “huge ass dick”, and “pound me” lines of filth.  Jamie encourages his bottom to continue to be mouthy.

“Jamie finds it motivating when I do that to him,” Tyler whispers into Olli’s ear.  Olli grins as he watches his personal sex slave get pummeled.

Jamie hits Justin’s prostate as he comes with a guttural howl causing Justin to arch into the last thrusts of Jamie’s orgasm.

“Nice show stallion.” Tyler cheers as he strokes his re-hardened cock.

“Thanks, pup.” Jamie cups Tyler’s chin and plants a passionate kiss on his husband.

“You two are sickeningly sweet.” Olli starts, “but I’m going to need some help for the grand finale.”

Jamie stands back up shedding his condom in the trash. “What do you need?” He inquires.

“Tyler, lash me to Justin after I unlock him.”  Olli requests. “Then I want the cross to rotate freely while I fuck him.”

Olli grabs a key from his bag and pads over to Justin reaching down to Justin’s dick and unlocking the device keeping it from reaching full erection.  A look of relief hits Justin’s face as his cock swells, but it’s so sensitive from being fucked twice without getting hard.

Justin whimpers at the thought of being jostled around while he’s so sensitive.  Jamie and Tyler had given him a thorough fucking to the point that even the slightest touch of his nipples would likely send him over the edge.

Tyler straps Olli to Justin, and just like Olli had done to him guided his lubed cock to Justin’s hole.  Olli pushes in and Justin moans to the familiar intrusion of Olli’s dick. It fits so well in his ass. What’s new is that Olli changed the center of gravity to push the cross forward.

Jamie and Tyler sit on the spanking bench to watch the Penguins tango in a way that is new to them.  The cross takes on a seesaw-style movement with Olli’s thrusts. Justin’s throbbing erection is swinging beneath the cross.

Olli leans in to kiss Justin which causes the cross to flip vertically with both Justin and Olli hanging upside down.  The motion was all Justin needed for his cock to explode in long thick ropes of come all over the place.

Olli calls out to Tyler and Jamie to lock the cross horizontally, so he can finish fucking Justin whose look of overstimulation is extremely expressive.  Olli picks up the pace of his thrusting as soon as the cross is locked in place. Tyler leaves to get a bottle of water for Justin out of the basement fridge.  He returns to hear Olli’s moaning orgasm, unleashing his long-awaited load into Justin.

Tyler helps Jamie turn the cross upright again and begins unstrapping the Penguins couple.  Beads of sweat are evident on both of them after the workout that was required to balance the free-swinging cross.

Tyler hands a bottle of water to Justin and Olli, which is accepted with thanks as they all clean up with a damp set of towels. Olli grabs a soft fuzzy blanket from their bag and asks Tyler to sit with Justin in his arms and within the blanket while Jamie and he finish cleaning up and packing up the two Penguins.

Tyler’s happy to oblige, so he sits down on the couch with the blanket on him and Justin comes and curls up at his side, pulling the blanket around him and smelling it deeply. 

“Mmmmm… smells like Olli…” Justin croons softly. Tyler spends his time with Justin whispering ‘good boys’ and other sweet slave things in his ear and rubbing the blanket onto his skin. A little while later, Olli and Jamie are done and Justin has come back to himself a bit.

“Thank you for taking care of the aftercare with Justin, Tyler,” Olli says.  Justin looks dreamily at Tyler and nods. “No no no, Justin, verbal,” Olli says.

“Thank you, Tyle, and Jamie. This was just what we needed.”

Once they get their clothes back on Olli orders an Uber to take them back to the hotel just as Rous walks in the door from the team celebration.

“Allo Jamie et Tyler,” Rous says slurring with a heavy accent.  “Just gonna skype Nik and get to bed.” Rous stumbles to his room.

Jamie and Tyler clean up the kitchen after Justin and Olli leave, then fall asleep quickly that evening.

The following morning Tyler’s phone ringing wakes the couple.  It’s Davo, so Tyler swipes and answers the call. Not long afterward, Jamie’s phone rings too, it’s their GM Jim.  Both are having their separate conversations and when one call sounds related to each other, Tyler and Jamie look at each other with a shocked expression on their faces.

Tyler ends his call waiting for Jamie to finish his.

“Jim and our PR guy are on their way here,” Jamie says, the frustrated captain Jamie look is painted on his face.

“I kinda figured that,” Tyler says.  “That was Davo, he feels absolutely distraught.  The Edmonton police are trying to figure out who broke into his mailbox.”

Jamie looks down at his phone tapping furiously and frowning.  He looks back up at Tyler worried. “Pup, I think they found what they wanted,”  Jamie says grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Connard (French)= Asshole  
> rakastaja (Finnish)= lover  
> huora (Finnish)= whore... kinda self explanatory


End file.
